Legacy
by Li13aM
Summary: Being first child of generation is cool but having prophecy arond you not so good. Having new friends around you and super family will be easier to deal with future problems.
1. Chapter 1.

"Livia what are you still doing here?"

"I am picking my thing up from locker and than I am going home. Mom is making blue coockies. I can't wait."

"I still don't understand your obsesion with blue. Okay if you love color blue but there is always somthing blue in your meal."

I started to laugh so she did too. Her smile was amizing with her dark skin and brown eyes and her beautiful brown hair, almost black. Although she was smaller than me ( I am pretty tall for 13 year old girl.) it suited her. She was funny and pretty good with hands, a little bit crazy, but who wasn't.

"So what is your plan for summer , are you going again to your grandmother?" She teased me .

"No Vivian, am not. They are taking me to some camp, for dyslexic kids."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I'm going to the same camp. My mom said that camp is amazing for special kids."

I can believe that I am going in camp with my best friend. I am so happy. We were jumping all around hallway. I finished with my locker. We were walking out of school. On our way home we were imagining about camp and things that we could do there.

I got home, left my stuff in the hall and went to oven to get cookies. I got faster then usual . Anyway, mom and dad were on couch watching some movie.

My mom is beautiful. She has long blonde, curly hair , nice tanned skin with bunch of scars but I don't mind them. Prettiest thing on her was stormy gray eyes. She is so smart. Lucky her. Her name is Annabeth. And her handsome husband is Percy, short from Persus. He doesn't like to be called by his name. He has jet black hair, sea green eyes , nice tan too with scars. He is tall. He is more for fun than mom but he can be scary too. They told me that they met at same camp that I am going.

"Mom , dad I am home eating cookies all by myself !" "Don't you dare to eat them without me."

I saw my dad jumping off the couch and running towards me. He took cookies from plate as much he could.That was hilarious. Guess who started blue thing. Yes , one and only. Grandma Sally always made him blue cake and brought him blue candies.

"When did you got home I didn't hear you walking."

"Maybe I am too quiet to hear." He put playfull smile

"Maybe." He got up and grabbed me up on his shoulder ran to the couch and threw me on mom.

"Wise girl could you help me about our little problem?" "Of course Seaweed brain."

They started to tickle me . We had a war because everyone of us is ticklish but in one moment it all went black and I was in my room. When I went back in our living room. Mom and dad were socked.

"What the heck Livia, you can't have teleportation powers like hades kids, unless..." "oh shit, please that is not what I think it is , Annabeth call Chiron and Livia go to sleep now."

I have never seen my dad like this before, he was so worried. Mom isn't doing much better. I went to my room. I am so scared right now why is this happening to me. Oh Gods.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. My suitcase was already packed 2 days ago. I got out and went to the bathroom , to take a shower. I finished 15 minutes later. I dressed in gray shirt plugged it into blue high waist shorts and red campus on. I put my brown curly hair in ponytail.

I sat for the table , next to dad. Mom made blue pancakes with nutella.

"How did you sleep last night?" Dad asked with worried look. "Like a baby. No weird dreams." Dad breathed again. "That is good to know." "Did you packed all your things?" "Yes mom, 2 days ago."

"Just checking." "We are leaving in 20."

 _*20 min later_

Dad started engine of black _Land Rover._ Mom said that it's not far away from our apartment. About half an hour we stopped at some abounded parking. I went out and grabbed my suitcase from back.

"Mommy how is it there? Where would I sleep? Can I sleep in the same room as Vi?" "I am afraid that you can't sleep with Vi, but you will be in the same room with me or dad."

Great, I went to camp that I can be without them and now, I am going to be with one of them. I mean I love them but I need a little space. I hope that Vi and I can have sleepovers here and a lot of other stuff.

"Is there anyone or something I should know?"

"Well, a few people and things. Anny would you mind?" "This should be fun."

"We told you about Greek mithology. Well imagine that is all real. Monsters, Gods, demigods... Me and your dad are demigods. Our mom and dad are Poseidon and Athene. You have powers of both but shadow traveling is Hades power so we don't know anything about that. It is probably connected with your fate or prophecy. That is what Chiron told us. Chiron is your greek teacher in school. You know him as Mr. B. He is centaur and he runs this camp. Will Solace is here main doctor and he is in your school too. He is son of Apolo and has a taste in your godfather Nico di Angelo. He is son of Hades and married with Will." I stopped her here.

"My godfather has interest in men? That is cool. I bet he is awesome." "Yeah, he is." Dad spoke.

We talked a little bit more until we passed strawberry fields. We reached top of hill where you could see whole camp. There were kids fighting with weapons and some just playing basketball. It was warm and sunny here. We were going down.

I saw Vivian waiting for me. I started running. I jumped and hugged her. We fell of course. I can't be happier.

"Oh my gosh, you are really here."

"Yes I am. But I think you should say hi to others who were waiting for you." "Yeah, I probably should." "Beach?" "Beach."

She left me with my parents, Chiron and 2 men who were familiar, but from where.

"Livia this is Chiron, Will and Nico." I handshaked Chiron and Will. I stood in front of Nico who has dark brown hair, pail skin and he wore black camp shirt and dark skinny jeans. I hugged him.

"Hi godfather Nico." "Hello beautiful named."

"Why beautiful named?" "They didn't told you?' He looked at mom and dad 'I suggested that Italian name of yours. My origins are from Italy and when I heard it I couldn't resist but suggest that name. And now here you are, sea green eyes, curly hair and with beautiful name. You are probably smart and temperament as your mother and funny and dangerous as your dad." I looked at them. They almost cried. "Thanks Nico." "Nothing."

"Now if you are done, someone should take her around camp. Any suggestions?" Chiron asked.

"I am going to woke up Kai, he needs to move a little." "Okay, Livia give your suitcase to Percy , Nico go and wake up Kai. She has many stuff to learn."

We were in front of black cabin, dark as obsidian. We entered in. It was cozy and well decorated, probably by Nico.

"Sit on couch I will be back in a minute." He opened Kai's room door and I could hear Kai grumping. "Leave me alone Nico!!" "No you need to do something in your life so I suggested that you will take her around camp." "Who?" "Get out and see." Nico got out of the room and leaned on the wall. 5 min later he got out. I can't believe that was Kai from my class.You have got to be kidding me. Kill me now. Kai raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on. Jackson? She is your goddaughter? This should be interesting." Nico was confused.

"And you are his brother?! Seriously?"

"Could someone explain things to me?" Nico asked.

"Will you tell him or I?" "I will tell him beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "You see we are going to the same class and I like her for a long time. I confessed to her but she said that she isn't ready jet. Isn't that right beautiful." "HAHAHAHAHAHA seriously Lile? You rejected him. I hope that I will see you 2 dating at the end of summer. When Percy finds out, his reaction will be precious. I have to go see Percy and Annabeth. I leave you two now. Have fun." He just left us. Ofc, I blushed.

I saw him behind me. I taught that he was going to bathroom but I could feel his breath on my neck but than he kissed me on cheek. Fuck, that is so cute.

"So that is how you want to play. Alright." I got up with him watching me strange. I stood in front of him and kissed him on lips. He had soft mouth and it smelled on peppermint. I got back. "So, are you taking me around camp or..." He was red as hell. "Why did you do that?!" "Well you started it, I just played along." I shrugged my shoulders. He was still frustrated by my act.

He finally put things up on their place. "Competition started." "Agree. And when are you taking me around the camp?" "Now beautiful." He pulled my hand out of mine back pocket and tangled our fingers together. "You going?" "Hell yes." We put playfull smile on our smiles and got out of cabin together.


	3. Chapter 3

While we were walking around the camp everyone looked at us strange. I didn't mind. We were playing stupid game, so there is no need to worry. Is it?

Kai is handsome, tall guy in which every girl is in love with. And of all girls he chose me. Like I don't have enough problems to deal with. He had black, soft hair, beautiful purple eyes and soft lips. He is taller from me for a couple of inches and has nice body. He loves wearing black. Kai has crush on me since forever.

I saw Vi coming towards us. Why now? He will tease me even more. "Well hi Vi, do you remember Kai from our class?" Vi looked at him with judging look. "Seriously dude. We just moved from school and, now Livia's number one fan is holding her hand. What's up with that?" "You could say some kind of competition in which I am winning. Do you agree with me Kai?" I raised my eyebrows. "First, that wasn't fair. Second I am going to win this and make you mine." He got down and kissed me on cheek. "Do you need to do that in front of whole camp. I wouldn't like to be you if my dad saw us." "I agree, her dad is dangerous." Vivian said. "I will think something out. Now I need to go kick some thunder butt, she you later beautiful." He was going back in his cabin to get his sword and armor on. Vi and I are going to beach. We arrived and walked on the soft sand without shoes. Sea was peaceful and in simphony. It smelld so nice here.

"I didn't know there were more new kids from big three." "Yeah, Zayn is Jason's brother as well Thalia's. Jason is coming soon from another camp in a visit. We were told Thalia is coming back from hunt for a few days too." "Thalia is my godmother from what I was told." "About that... if she asks you to join hunt please don't. You are going to be immortal and couldn't have affection to men. And you are my friend I don't want to lose you. Promise?" "I promise."

"If I am not wrong we could see Kai's fight. But we need to hurry." "Okay."

We ran to arena. They were in the middle of the fight. Zayn was all sparkly. His whole body was electrical. I wouldn't touch his silver sword. On the other side was Kai. In first he looked calm and his reaction wasn't like Zayn's, but that cold feeling was here. I shivered a litle. There were also many people watching and cheering. It probably didn't happen often.

Zayn is 'stronger' fighter unlike Kai who was planning all his moves forward. Kai was faster probably because of shadow travel. It was amazing how he comes from one side to another. Zayn was flying. Yes. Flying. He scratched Kai on his cheek and pushed him with his shield. Kai has long, sharp, black sword so as his shield. Does every thing he has, has to be black. I guess that is Hades thing but he wasn't so emo. Dad told me that Nico was such an emo in Kai's age. Meanwhile, Kai knocked out Zayn's sword and hit him with his leg. Zayn was on the floor with bleeding nose. Match was finished and Kai was going out of arena. What he didn't see was Zayn's planed kick from back. "That son of a bit..." it all want black. I was in front of Zayn hitting him with lighting bolt. Whole arena was shaking. "How do you dare to attack him from back when he fairly won!!!" I shouted. I felt energy of water coming to me. Mine nails were so deep in my skin that blood was falling from from my fists. Water grabbed Zayn high up in the sky and splashed him on the ground. Whole arena was floating with everyone staring, what I mean by everyone I meant whole camp. Zayn was caughting on the floor. Kai grabbed me from back before I could do anything more to Zayn.

"Livia calm down." "He is so fucking dumb. Where did he get courage to do that." "I know everything but how did you blasted him with lightning bolt?" I turned around. I could see worried look on his face.

"I really don't know, I really don't." He pulled me in hug. "It is alright. We will figure it out." I saw Will checking on Zayn. He called Nico to help him get Zayn to ambulance. He was all wet and pale. Kai was still holding me in hug. It felt nice. And cozy... and his shirt smelld beautiful...and I could feel my eyes closing...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in infirmary. I probably passed out. It was comfortable and peaceful. I saw dad sitting on the end of bed. His eyes were almost closed.

"Dad." He turned to me with relief. "Hey Lile." "What happend?" "You passed out in Kai's arms for a couple of hours, day isn't over yet." "Great." I got out of bed. "Maybe you shou..." "No, I am fine, I need to find Vi and Kai.I hugged him 'love you dad." "I love you too. And could I say that someone has a cru..." "Bye dad see you."

I ran out to find Kai. He was probably in his cabin. 5 min later I saw him with Vivian and Nico. They were in living room. When they saw me they were shocked. I put my hands on my knees, heavily breathing. "Uff... Maybe I shouldn't run." I almost didn't get to couch. They were laughing at me.

"You are alive." "Of course Kai, I jus took a nap." "I am not suprised, after you blasted him with lightning. He is lucky that it didn't kill him. But you also splashed him with whole damn lake." "I really got pissed of, maybe I overreacted a little. It was so unfair to attack you from the back. Stupid." I rolled my eyes laying exhausted on the couch. I saw Kai getting up. He was going towards me. He laid on me, he wasn't heavy that much. He smelled pretty good, probably took a shower. He put his head on my chest and looked at me and smiled.

"I know you love me, because if you didn't you would let Zayn kick my butt, Isn't that right beautiful." Blush, fuck, not now! Nico just watched us. I can't say otherwise for Vivian. "Could you not do that here in front of them." "Maybe I wouldn't do that if you were my girlfriend, but you are not so..." He kissed me on lips with passion. It didn't last long before I opened my eyes to see Vi and Nico melting. I pulled back. "Oh gods, just don't tell anyone. We are like in some kind of competition and...um, yeah." Kai got of me. "And I am totally winning it." "We are not done yet." "Aww, you two are so cute!"

"Please, not now Vi." Nico finally spoke after uncontrollable situation.

"Anyway, we still don't know why you have powers of Big Three. Your mom and dad are really worried and Chiron is scared too. We have never seen something like that. The fight was fascinating too watch, but it is on the same level as terrifying. I could learn you shadow travel, but you will have to wait for Jason and Thalia to come. They will be here for a couple of days. And your dad will learn you more about sea." "Thanks Nico 'I got up and hugged him' You're the best godfather that girl could ever have." He just squeezed me thighter. "Your welcome."

 _It was night. Time for campfire._

We sat in last line because we wanted to have better look on campers. I sat with Vi and Kai, they made pretty good company. Of course Kai put his hand around me and pulled me closer. Actually I didn't mind, it was cute. Maybe we will end up together, who knows. I had a smile on my face just thinking about it. My mom and dad were standing with Chiron. I waved at them. They waved back.

Chiron started talking.

"Today will be some new campers who are going to be claimed. We start with them. There were a few kids before me. "Livia Zoe Silena Jackson please come here." "That is your full name?" Kai asked surprisingly. "Oh, shut up." I got up and came to Chiron. We waited for a while and than. First was trident with blue shine. Second silver owl. Third black helmet shining dark purple and last lightning bolt. Everyone was shocked as expected. Mom, dad, Chiron, Nico, Kai and Vivian kinda knew. That only matter. I only heard whispers like 'freak', 'she will probably die on the quest'... It felt uncomfortable.

I tapped on moms shoulder. "Mom can I go, please?" "Yeah, sure. I get it." I hugged her and started walking away. Kai saw me going away. I ran so he can't find me. I went to the beach. It was silent and the moon was shining. I sat on the beach playing with waves. I made it go up and down and made some shapes. It probably passed an half of hour. My eyes were red from crying. I couldn't stop thinking about " _she will probably die on quest...Mine plus started raising so as the wave, it got really high, than it fell with big splash._

"You know, we aren't all waterproof, so could you please dry me. Or perhaps we should take a swim before we go to our room?" It was Kai. I didn't need to turn around to recognize him. He had nice voice who is hard to forget. "Swim isn't bad idea, maybe it could calm me down for a little bit." I turned around to see him. He was taking his wet shirt of and pants. He was just in black boxers. Quiet hot. I took of mine shirt and shorts. Actually I didn't mind seeing me in my underwear, it is the same thing when you see me in my bikini. I was wearing KC black complet. I put mine curly brown hair down and left my clothes next to his. I could feel his eyes on me.

I smiled. "Are you maybe checking me out, Kai?" "How could I not stare when you are so hot, I am glad I didn't pick any other girl. And can I say that your eyes are most beautiful one I have ever seen."

"Thank you, can we swim now." I ran into the sea, it felt like it sucked me. I finally calmed down after 5 minutes of swimming and totally forgot about Kai. Crap. I went back to surface where I found him. I giggled. "I am so sorry for forgetting about you, I just finally calmed down and everything felt right."

"I am glad that you are happy now." "Thank you for carrying me to the infirmary and looking after me." "Of course I will look after the person I love." "Do you really love, like for real?" "Yes I do very much." Oh my gods I don't deserve him. "Spread your arms a little bit more." He looked confused. I swimmed to him and squeezed him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. It is perfect. I made us sink and made air bubble around us. I do love him a lot, coming to camp and spending time with him is just a bonus. I think it is time, I can't find better one.

"Listen...um...I really like you, like really love you. I wasn't just ready jet, but I think that I will need you more than ever, because of this earlier and because you are kind and nice to me. You are al..."

He kissed me and I followed. He put his arms around my waist and I around his neck, I brushed his soft, black hair with mine fingers. We were taking breaks just to breath. Oh gods I love him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked away from beach holding hands. We didn't talk much we just enjoyed the moment. We went back to his cabin and we didn't want to be seen, at least not yet, not tonight. Kai told me that Nico and Will went out and that they won't be back before midnight. So me and Kai have whole cabin for ourselves. I hope that dad won't be worried. Mine cabin is too far. We entered Hades cabin. It is so cozy that I could spend whole day here just chilling and isolating from everyone.

"Do you want something warmer, I have some hoodies from cabin. Thoes are all black with number 13 on the back. Wait for a minute." He went back for hoodie. He was back with two hoodies, one for him and other one for me. Mine hoodie was too large for me, but I didn't mind. We laid on his bed. We were in hug and we gave each other small kisses. I was falling in a sleep, he was too. Suddenly everything went dark.

 _Next morning_

Kai wake up, we fell asleep. C'mon, wake up." I was poking him all over his body, but nothing. I kissed him on the mouth and gave him kisses all over his face. Nothing. I got up and went to shower. 15 minutes after I took a shower still nothing. I have had enough. I picked all water that was in shower and splashed him in the face. "What the f...Oh hey I didn't see you there, when did you wake up? He was dizzy a little."I was trying to wake you up but nothing didn't work. Man you sleep like a log." I smiled. "You should probably shower. I am going out for breakfast and see dad, hopefully that he doesn't get mad. See you later." I was on my way out. "Aren't you forgetting something." He raised eyebrow. "Oh, sorry my bad." I got to him and kissed him on lips, short and sweet. "See ya, love ya!"

I closed the door and bumped into someone. It was dad. I gave him nervous smile. "Hi dad, what are you doing here?" He raised eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Better question is what are you doing here all night without telling me?" I sighed. "Can we go on breakfast and I will explane it." "If I were on your place I wouldn't lie or skip anything." "Yes dad." We walked in silence. He was probably very worried. We came to our table, but a couple more tables were connected together. Mom was sitting there with Nico, Will and more people from other cabins. Zayn was here too probably because he was sitting alone.

"Hi guys look who I found coming out from Hades cabin. Maybe you should explain yourself Livia." Everyone was looking at me. Uncomfortable, like everyone was judging you. "Technically I can sleep in that cabin so I didn't do anything bad." I shrugged my shoulders and sat down with mine blue pancakes. Everyone was silent for a second watching me strange. And then they were laughing and my dad a little ashamed. "Okay smartass enough of joking, what were you doing there?" I told them reason going to beach and Kai coming to comfort me. I didn't tell them about relationship and kiss. I just added that Poseidon cabin was too far and I didn't want to be caught. "Is that everything?" Mom asked. "Yes." I am going to regret this because Kai was coming and he was so open about it. Dad is going to kill me and then Kai. I just lowered down a little and put mine hand over mine eyes. Please don't tell, please don't tell.

"Hi everyone." "You look happy today what happened." Nico asked. I felt Kai's eyes on me. "She didn't told you?" "Told me what?" Dad asked. "Livia what didn't you tell us?" "Suddenly I have somewhere to be." I got up and started walking but that plan didn't go as planned. Kai grabbed me by waist, lifted me up and took me to table. "Wow thanks Kai." "C'mon spill." "Okay dad. Me and Kai are in relationship, we started it yesterday. Are you all happy now?" Chest relife. I could say by his face that he didn't expect that soon. Mom didn't have any clue what was going on. Will and Nico were kinda proud. Everyone alse was shocked. Kai was little intense. "Kai we are going to have a chat later you too Zoe don't think that I forgot about you. Anyway go in your cabin, package is waiting for you." "Here you go Kai, he is going to kill us both." He kissed me on forehead. "See you later beautiful." "I am still mad." I went to my cabin.

I changed in other clothes. Black ripped shorts and Kai's hoodie with number 13 and black vans. Package was on mine bed, it said it was from mine grandfather and uncle Tyson. There was braclet with silver wings and necklaces with silver trident. There was a note:

 _Just tap and imagine weapon, armor and weapon change as your wearing colour . Love you P and T._

I tapped them and there was black armor with perfectly balanced, black, long blade. Cool. A knock on the door. I opened. "Woah, woah, wait from where did you got this?!" She was pointing at my new stuff. "Grandpa and uncle Tyson made it for me." "Anyway I am going to introduce you with Alex, take off your armor and we are going." I just got out and started walking from mine cabin. Vivian stayed there. "Aren't you going to change?" I tapped bracelet and necklace. "I am done, can we go now?" "Okay yes, but you are going to let me see that new things later." I nodded. "We are going to archery field. Also is it true that you and Kai are in relationship?" "Yes, from yesterday, we kissed underwater and I slept in his cabin." "I hope that you two didn't do anything tonight." She laughed. "First at breakfast and than you now. When will my suffering end for today." She laughed even harder.


	6. Hi

**Hi reader i hope you enjoy my work i took a break from writing because of Christmas and other stuff. School is starting soon so more chapters are coming. I saw my mistakes at other chapters and i am really sorry but i am not that good especially when you don't have English for first language. I hope you understand. Anyway i hope you had nice holidays and good start of the year. Also i hope you could tell me your opinion about my work so please review. See ya .**


End file.
